a story tryout rewrite
by AppleCider1412
Summary: i rewrote it. this s a trying out idea. i still need  betaeader
1. Chapter 1

(this is just a story try out. review if i should rewrite and continue it. sorry it's short but hen again it's just a small idea)

The sun rose high on this early december morning. the clock striking 7AM woke up everyone in the small house, as irritable as it may be,it WAS a school day and that meant...

"AI-CHAN WAKE UP!"

'The voice of that old man travels...FAR!' she woke up and threw the comforter around her to the floor. she grabbed the handle to her room door and swung it open "I'M UP! I'M UP! STOP SCREAMING GRANDPA!"she screamed and slammed the door again.

i looked at the clock 'oh crap! 7! i have half an hour to get to school' i quickly found a clean uniform and ran down stairs trying to brush my messy hair and looking for breakfast

"that hair will never go straight...you know that Aiko."

"shut up. i can try. if i straighten it, i'll look too much like yuki...and THAT can be GREAT!"

"...how..."

" i can piss her off more!"

i spun in circles laughing and fixed some toast before going to look for my shoes. i grabed them and ran outside putting on my rollerblades before rushing down the street.

"i'm gonna be late!i'm gonna be late!" i silently chanted til i rounded the gates of the school and rolled into the locker room.

"wow. just in time. class starts in 15 minutes" i looked up and saw the only blonde in our class. i stared

"himawari...why are you in the locker room?"

"because i wanted to time you. you beat your old record by 10.4 seconds."

"i meant you're ABLE to come to school? the doctors let you?"

"yeah. they said my condition got alittle better. my heart rates down to normal again but if i have another heart attack i'm back in the hospital" she sighed and turned back toward the hallway. i sighed. 'honestly...that girl is creepy...wonder where she got it from? her dad's sure NOT like that'

i quickly changed out of my skates and into my school's inside shoes.i shoved my skates in my locker and ran to class a few minutes before the bell rang.

"ah,Aiko you're here!"

i looked up and noiced a bispecticaled boy walk toward me. now this..idiot..if i say so, has been one of my freinds since middle school. his named Kaoru and his mom and my mom used to be freinds..well...before the accident. his family visits...alot..ALOT. they talk too much if you ask me.

"sup,Kaoru. anything new today?"

"we have a transfer today. a guy from Beika. apparently he WANTED to come here and not go to the high school there like his older sister. says he's trying to tail something...he seems like a work-a-holic to me. "

I looked up as soon as he said Beika.i knew a few people there...wait...Kaoru said it's a high school guy. i wonder...

the teacher walked in and shuffled a few papers before going back to the board

"welcome class we have a new student today. Conan-kun you can come in now"  
she stepped aside as a teenager walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bell rang i got up and headed towards the door for the next class "oof!" i fell backwards "ah sorry about that"

a hand was infront of my face i looked up and saw the new kid before taking it and standing back up

"thanks, so why'd someone like you come all the way from Beika to go to school here?" i picked up my books and put them back into my bag

"a case. my dad was called on a case here yesterday. we're staying with an old freind of his. i wanted to help so they agreed to let me go to school here" he sighed stepping back so i could get up.i blushed

"oh i see. so you're a detective...?right?"

he nodded and puffed his chest out "right! i hope to follow my father someday,unlike yuki, who would prefer to follow the osakan boy around and deal with HIS dream of being a chef" he mumbled looking away. true be told, conan hated the fact yuki would hang out with him. he's a protective younger brother

"yuki?...osakan?" i asked confused. 'i like this guy. he's weird and seems fun to tease' i thought and chuckled

"oh yuki is my older sister. my dad is freinds with the district inspector of osaka and his son comes over all the time Kouji is...well...a weird touch. he's an athelete and a jock but he prefers cooking to doing anything with guns. as to why? i have no idea."

i laughed ' the son of THAT hothead and he wants to be a chef. oh man. this is funny'.  
"nice to meet you. Kuroba Aiko" i held out my hand and he took it.

"Kudo Conan. same here"

"Kudo-kun. time to go"

i looked up and saw himawari just staring at us with those red eyes of hers. i shivered. i HATE it when she does that. it gets really creepy and you feel like ice.

"how do you know our resident weirdon?" i asked staring back

"weirdon? oh! Hakuba-san? he's the freind we're staying with. her dad is interesting but...her mom scares me. that lady just sits there. like a statue until she has to do something or she'll read" he shivered

"thats Akako-san. eerie to a falt. always been that way" 


End file.
